Spotty Bulbear
Spotty Bulbears are creatures in both Pikmin games that resemble Red Bulborbs with a different color and stature, and larger mouths with wider lips. They are black with red spots. The large mouth allows it to eat Pikmin more rapidly and easily, making it a rather more formidable foe. These enemies are often found with a number of following Dwarf Bulbears, which can be supposed to follow this guardian as a source of protection and general aid. Spotty Bulbears also have far greater maneuverability than other members of the same family, as well as a less focused patrol area; they have the ability to move literally anywhere in most areas, above and below ground, and may even enter the vicinity of your base. If the creature is defeated and its corpse remains, its HP steadily grows back, the creature reviving itself; after what may be minutes, it may return to consciousness, requiring a repeated "kill". For this reason, it is recommended that the body be quickly returned to an Onion or the Research Pod. The only above ground area where they are found is the Perplexing Pool (Pikmin 2). In Pikmin 1, these creatures sleep, hence the name and bloodshot eyes upon waking up. They have about one and a half times the health of a Red Bulborb, and their red spots constantly change in size, even after death. Returning a dead member of the species to an Onion produces 15 Pikmin sprouts, but a possible glitch may make carrying its body difficult in this game. They do not revive after they have been killed, but they regenerate if you take too much time to kill them. How to Kill Pikmin 1 The exact same strategy for the Red Bulborb is effective here, but take care of the Bulbear's increased health. A large group of reds or three bomb-rocks will do it in. Pikmin 2 Spotty Bulbears do not sleep here and are constantly roaming the map, making a surprise attack near-impossible. It is possible to trick the Bulbear into attacking and missing, allowing you access to its backside, but they frequently have Dwarf Bulbears following them, making this tactic risky. Another means of accessing its rear is to split the Captains, using the one without Pikmin as a distraction. If you have Purple Pikmin with you, it makes the battle easier as they can injure and stun the adult and children, but with other colors it may be wise to use an Ultra-Bitter Spray. It is often effective to switch roles with and hunt the Bulbear itself before it can pick up any Dwarfs, and then stun and attack it. If time is not a concern, captains can be used to kill the Dwarf Bulbears and even the adult without the risk of losing Pikmin. The Rocket Fist upgrade makes this especially easy. To defeat the Spotty Bulbear in the Subterranean Lair, lure all three close to one another, then hit them all with a single shot and petrify all three at once.